


smooshes and kisses

by lostemotion (geckoholic)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Castlevania (Cartoon), Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Kissing, M/M, Meme, Multi, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/lostemotion
Summary: Late fills for a call for v-day smoosh prompts, and from the kissathon on DW.INDEX:Chapter 01: Castlevania ot3 reunion kissesChapter 02: Asheiji, future domestic bliss cause fuck canonChapter 03: Terminator Dark Fate, Dani/Grace, "Don't die on me" kisses
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Kissathon





	1. Castlevania ot3 reunion kisses

As old castles ought to, Dracula's castle is creaky here and there. Trevor failed to notice it the first time around, what with the fighting and Alucard's grief and is own in-adeptness of doing anything about it other than leaving it to Sypha, who didn't know much better, and... well. Yes. He was distracted. 

Now he's following Sypha up the stairs to the late Mrs. Dracula's study, where they're expecting to find Alucard, and the creaking echoes in his ears. Unlike most other parts of the castle, the stairs here are made of wood – a space modeled after the needs of someone other than the castle's original inhabitant, built centuries after the rest of the structure. It strikes him how much Alucard's father must have loved his mother, and the idea makes a distant part of him ache. 

All our enemies mean the world to someone else. Except for the hell creatures with black soot for a heart, of course, but the point still stands. He vows to remember that. 

The door to the study creaks, as well. The loud noise is followed by a much quieter intake of breath, audible only because everything around them lays in the kind of silence that settles over a place like dust. Alucard's shoulders tense. His back shakes minutely, before he turns and springs to his feet. His eyes roam over them both, and a slow smile spreads across his face. He reaches out for them, looks startled when his fingers meet solid flesh. The flesh of Trevor's pec, to be exact, and Sypha promptly bursts into laughter beside him. 

Trevor doesn't laugh. He swallows hard. Sypha has always been surrounded by a large extended family, but Trevor knows the signs of someone having been alone for too long, his only conversation partners the fleeting mental images of long lost loved ones. They're late. Almost too late. 

He hauls Alucard into his arms and Sypha, after having been stunned out of her laughing fit, joins them in a hug that would envelop them both, were she not the smallest member of their merry little band of three. 

“I'm sorry,” he whispers into the side of Alucard's neck. “We're sorry it took us so long, but we're here now. And we'll stay. Or take you along next time. Same difference.” 

Alucard doesn't reply, only chuckles in that way he has that's intended to mean he finds Trevor's very existence vaguely amusing, but that comes out bitter and sad and a little bit stunned. Trevor hugs him even tighter, and Alucard exhales before he allows himself to cling right back to him, angling his head so that he can claim Trevor's lips, kiss him like he's drowning. Sypha takes over the second the two of them come up for breath, kissing them both in turns, and after, she presses herself closer to them, thus pushing them into a right tangle of limps, inextricable, a symbol of the vow Trevor just made. 

In a perfect world, they'd indeed never have to part again.


	2. Asheiji, future domestic bliss cause fuck canon

Location shots are much more fun in summer. They've been to the seaside, shooting for the spring issue of a magazine, and while the scenery was beautiful, the cold had dampened everyone's mood, the models switching between warm robes behind the scenes and flimsy spring dresses in front of the camera, Eiji's teeth chattering in sympathy as he took his photos, despite being packed up all nice and toasty in his anorak.

That's the job, though, sometimes. Creating an illusion of spring on the tail end of winter. Creating an illusion of a winter wonderland in late fall. They work ahead of the real seasons. 

He shrugs out of his anorak and hangs it on the coat rack by the door, toes of his boots and replaces them with his bunny slippers. They were a gift from Ash for their first valentine's day together, a joke, but Eiji they're fluffy and warm and they make Ash laugh, so Eiji kept them. He hears the TV going in the living room, low conversations from a talk show or a news report or the like, and he doesn't bother being particularly quiet. He doesn't expect to find Ash curled up on the couch, one leg hanging off to the side, hugging one of the throw pillows, eyes closed, giving off a soft sound that's not quite a snore. He must have tossed and turned a fair bit, judging from how disheveled his hair looks, but now he's sleeping quietly; only his chest rises and falls with each long breath. 

Eiji smiles and takes one of the quilts they keep folded over the edge of the couch. He sits down and maneuvers Ash – careful, so as to not disturb him so much he'll wake up fully – into his arms. He spreads the quilt out over them both and lowers the volume of the TV. Ash stirs, nuzzles closer into the crook of his neck, then looks up and blinks beady eyes at him. 

“You're home,” he slurs. “Eiji.” 

“Hmm, I am,” Eiji confirms, guiding Ash's head back down to rest against his collarbone, and presses a kiss to the messy crown of his hair. “Go back to sleep. I'll make us dinner once you wake up.” 

The next thing Ash mumbles in intelligible, but he does as he's told, snuggling closer, eyes falling shut again, and soon drifts back off. Eiji strokes his hair, listens to the calm and even cadence of his breathing, and holds him close.


	3. Terminator Dark Fate, Dani/Grace, "Don't die on me" kisses

Grace dreams. Her body aches, still getting used to all it's new parts and abilities, and she knows she won't have the time for a thorough test drive before her trip to the past. It's half-assed, a desperate last hallelujah, but then again, that's always been true for almost every single one of their missions. They react. That's all they ever do. Time-traveling back to save a much younger, innocent, clueless Dani sure is no different. 

She turns from her side onto her stomach, regrets it immediately. The painkillers she got are the best they have, but all they do is slightly dull the pain that's _everywhere_. And so Grace closes her eyes and revisits the same forbidden fantasies she's harbored ever since she discovered her body is good for something other than fighting. That it can give her pleasure, fleeting and sporadic as it might be. She imagines Dani's lips on hers, and this time it's the young girl from the pictures, hardly even her own age, and it seems... it seems possible. A maybe, rather than a never-ever. Grace takes a deep breath, shakes her head. No. That's not what all this is about. This is no time to be selfish. She opens her eyes and stares at the ceiling, feeling guilty, useless, and yet still strangely elated. 

***

Dani dreams. Once she wakes, she wonders whether she shouldn't be dreaming about loss and terror, her father, her brother, the assassin from the future, but neither has featured all too prominently the last few days. Maybe that'll hit later. For now, whenever she manages some shut eye, they're dominated by the same person she sees while she's awake: Grace. Her savior. Her angel. Her... she doesn't even know, and she hasn't had the time to figure it out yet. Dani dreams about curling around her, safe in her arms. About waking up still close together, about finding each other's mouth for a lazy morning kisses, slow, the kind that means they're luxuriating in the other's presence before facing the day. 

It's a stupid fantasy, of course. They're fighting for their lives. Grace might not even swing that way. They definitely have much more pressing concerns than budding romance. And still, it's a solace in this new life, to allow her thoughts to wander, her dreams to be filled with indulgent domestic cuddles and kisses. Later. Maybe later she'll have the time to find out if Grace holds the same interest in her, and maybe then her dreams will become reality. She turns and looks at Grace's sleeping form, stretched out beside her on the roof of a train car, and she smiles, makes a promise to herself. 

***

Eyes wide with pain and desperation, Grace stares up at Dani, who's vision is becoming blurry with tears. Their story ends here, they both know that, and it won't be a happy ending. Grace's hand is pressed to her wound. She looks weirdly at peace with giving her life to save Dani's, and every fiber of Dani's body screams against that realization. She didn't want to be loved that way. But, she figures, the times in which she was allowed to want things for herself are now over. Sarah will have a thing or two to say about that. 

Kneeling by Grace's side, Dani cups her cheek. She leans forward so that her foreheads touch. She tilts her head and Grace takes the hint, ends up being the one who claims her lips and gets them started. It's their first kiss. It will be their last. 

After this one, once again, those dreams will be all that Dani has left.


End file.
